


Missionary

by americaninja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaninja/pseuds/americaninja
Summary: The Signless is suddenly presented with the opportunity to start the revolution he's dreamed of.





	Missionary

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect to write twice this month, but hey.  
> Never written Homestuck fic before, hope you like it!

They huddled around the fire near the mouth of the cave, four faces lit by the flickering flames. Silence enveloped them all.

The Disciple glanced out at the surrounding area visible from the cave. There was nothing to be seen but the foul river running past.

“I think we’re safe,” she said, turning back to her companions.

The silence returned.

“ACHOO!”

The four looked at each other. “Wasn’t me,” they said in unison.

The Signless stood, lifting a log from the fire as a torch. He cautiously advanced forward, the torch lighting the walls as he walked. The others followed behind him.

“Ouch!” the Psiioniic blurted as he tripped over a log. The Signless turned, holding out the torch. It wasn’t a log at all — it was a young troll, lying fast asleep, clothed in filthy rags. The Signless turned again and stumbled back in shock as more trolls came out of the darkness, their eyes glinting in the firelight.

“Who are you?” one of them whispered.

The Signless and his companions looked at each other. The Disciple gently nudged him. “Now’s your chance! Spread the word!” The Dolorosa and Psiioniic nodded encouragingly.

The Signless returned his gaze to the gathered trolls. “Er… well, who are you? Why are you all here?”

An oliveblood stepped forward. “We are hiding from the Imperial Drones. We are all slated for culling for one reason or another.”

The Signless examined the trolls. Sure enough, most of them had at least one visible mutation or defect of some kind. If they left the cave, they would be found and slaughtered. They were hopeless.

They were just the type to start a revolution.

The Signless swept his torch about in a grand arc as he spoke. “My friends, listen! All of us, for one reason or another, have suffered at the hands of this tyrannical society! But we can change things! I have seen visions — visions of another world, one where there is no suppression based on your blood color. In this society, we are free to live and work as we please, and we are safe from the drones and the cruelty of our empress! The time is now, my friends. It’s time to rise up! It’s time to throw off the shackles! What do you say?”

Silence.

The Signless began to sweat, and it wasn’t just because of the torch he was holding. Finally, a bronzeblood approached him. “Why should we follow you to our deaths?”

A murmur of agreement swept through the crowd. The Signless looked back in panic at his friends, engaging in a silent conversation with them consisting entirely of weird expressions.

The Dolorosa stepped forward to address the bronzeblood. “You speak rightly, young one. Our cause is dangerous. If you choose to follow us, your death is a very real possibility. But consider this: if you join us, you will help us secure a future for ourselves and those who follow us. Together, we can create a future based on peace and love, not hatred and violence. If you are opposed for any reason, I understand. But if we do not do this now, nothing will ever be achieved, and the Condesce shall crush us all like mere bugs. If you seek to join us, follow us as we leave. There is no turning back.” She spun on her heel and strode towards the exit. The Psiioniic and Disciple followed.

The Signless hesitated. Finally, he placed the torch on the ground. “If you believe in what we say, take this torch and follow me out. Once you leave this cave, there’s no going back.” He turned and walked out, forcing himself not to look back.

He caught up to the others. “So, do we just…”

“We keep walking. And we wait,” the Dolorosa declared.

They walked for about ten minutes before they heard footsteps. The Disciple and the Psiioniic spun around and assumed combat stances. They quickly relaxed, though, when they saw who was approaching. It was a group of about ten trolls, led by the oliveblood, who clutched the torch fearfully.“W-We agree with what you said. We’re r-ready to follow you.”

The Signless stared in surprise. A small smile broke his face.

“There is hope after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Now featuring [this awesome piece](http://archaic-avery.tumblr.com/post/160674725219/my-half-of-the-art-fic-collab-day-on-the-homestuck) by archaic-avery! We made this as part of a collab on a Homestuck server; I wrote this and she drew to complement it!


End file.
